


Stolen Moments

by Ralkana



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot, Post-Series, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-13
Updated: 2002-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busy schedules and weeks spent apart mean that Kathryn and Chakotay appreciate their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ I don't own them; Paramount does. If I owned them, I think they'd have been much, much happier.

 

Chakotay nodded and smiled at the Andorian ambassador, but his gaze followed Kathryn around the banquet hall as she circulated, making the rounds. He longed with all of his spirit to be home with her, whiling away the evening showing her exactly how much he'd missed her.

He'd returned to San Francisco that afternoon from a six-week dig, several days earlier than he'd expected to. He'd been weary and desperate to see Kathryn, only to be hurriedly greeted by her as she rushed around their home, preparing for a diplomatic function. With a sigh, he'd dropped his bags, taken a quick shower, and pulled his formal clothes out of the closet. Kathryn had kissed him and told him mournfully that he didn't have to go, that she wouldn't either but she'd promised Owen. He'd pulled her into his arms and said firmly that he was going to spend the evening with his wife even if it meant dealing with a bunch of stuffy diplomats. When she'd smacked him, he'd laughed and said, "Present company excluded, of course, beloved."

Now, he was regretting his decision. Even nearly a year after Voyager's return, everyone he met felt compelled to ask him about every detail of the journey, and he was sure he'd already told some of these people the same stories he was telling now. _No wonder I wanted to go out into the middle of the jungle and dig up dead civilizations_ , he thought, suppressing a scowl. _They're quiet!_

The ambassador excused himself and moved off, and Chakotay stifled his sigh of relief, glancing around again. In the last moments of the conversation, he'd lost sight of Kathryn. Intellectually, he knew that it was no longer necessary -- they were safe at home now -- but he still felt uneasy if he wasn't sure of her whereabouts in a large group of people.

Kathryn was on the other side of the hall, speaking with Owen Paris. The older admiral laughed and nodded at something she said, and his reply generated a brilliant smile from her in return. She turned from Owen and caught Chakotay's eye, and his breathing quickened as she focused her crooked grin on him. Almost imperceptibly -- to anyone but him -- she winked and flicked her gaze toward the French doors leading to the gardens. She brought her hand up to brush a speck of lint from her dress uniform, and her index, middle, and ring fingers extended briefly. Without giving him another glance, she returned to her conversation with Owen. Chakotay was intrigued to say the least. _Okay, outside, in three minutes... then what?_ He knew better than to be early... she had specified three minutes, and that's what she meant.

Chakotay made his way methodically toward the doors, making a conscious effort not to look for Kathryn as he did so. The tension was building, and he had a feeling people throughout the room would be able to sense something if they locked eyes again. The secretive nature of her invitation made it pretty clear to him that having others notice would not be a good thing.

He stepped through the doors exactly three minutes after her strange summons, entirely unsurprised to see Kathryn already on the deserted terrace, leaning gracefully on the railing as she gazed out over the moonlit gardens. The same moonlight reflected intensely off the white jacket of her dress uniform, surrounding her with a halo of radiance. His heart began thudding against his ribs at the alluring vision, and he covered the distance between them in three quick strides.

Kathryn arched her back and smiled as he slid his strong arms around her and pulled her to his chest, growling in her ear.

"I'm here. Now what?"

"Remarkably prompt, as always," she laughed, shivering as his lips settled on the delicate skin beneath her ear. She turned in his arms, and his mouth found hers. The kiss was rough and hungry, and his large hands descended on her hips, grinding her into him as he pushed her back into the railing. She moaned as she felt his arousal throbbing between them. With effort, she brought her hands to his shoulders and broke the kiss.

"Chakotay," she panted. "If we don't stop, we're going to embarrass ourselves in front of Starfleet's entire diplomatic corps."

"Six weeks, Kathryn."

"Five weeks and four days, Chakotay," she said with a laugh, and when he glared at her, her expression softened and she raised one hand to briefly trace the lines of his tattoo. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, a contented half-smile alighting on his handsome features. She grinned at the sight and murmured, "And I've felt every day just as much as you have. Which is why..."

Bending, she picked up a duffel bag resting at her feet, which he hadn't noticed in his rush to take her in his arms. She tossed it at him, and he instinctively raised his hands to catch it, giving her a puzzled look.

"While you were dressing, I took the liberty of packing some things," she said, and before he could answer, she wrapped one arm tightly around his waist and slapped her combadge. There was the instant of disorientation that always accompanied a transport, and they rematerialized. Chakotay had just enough time to register their surroundings as an auxiliary transporter room in Starfleet Headquarters -- oddly deserted -- before he dematerialized again.

When the second transport finished, he stood for a moment, prepared for another. When nothing happened, he peered into the gloom around them, keeping a tight hold on Kathryn as he tried to survey his surroundings. He could see very little, though he could tell they were outside, and most likely in a secluded area, judging by the rustling sounds of the wildlife he could hear.

"Where are we, Kathryn? What's going on?"

She chuckled and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around. He could tell they were in a wooded area, and there was a faint glow ahead of him now, but he was still confused.

"I think we were at the banquet long enough, don't you?" she asked, taking his hand and leading him along a path she obviously knew was there. "Owen agreed; he even laughed at my little plan, so everything's taken care of. Granted, my coordinates were slightly off..."

At that, he jerked to a stop, pulling her with him. "Off?" he repeated, and she could hear the alarm in his voice.

"Just a little. I meant for us to materialize here," she said as they broke through the treeline. Chakotay paid no attention to their surroundings, still staring at her in bemused horror.

"Off, Kathryn? You could have beamed us into a tree!"

"Well, I didn't!" she said, and her hands automatically went to her hips as her chin came up. "I beamed us here!"

Chakotay just shook his head and laughed, but the laughter faded as he finally registered where he was. The moonlight fell brilliantly over the waters of a calm lake, and he smiled as he realized he recognized the shoreline.

"Lake George."

She nodded, tugging at his hand again. "Come on. The cabin's this way."

He followed her absently, much too busy staring at the beauty around them. "You did a very good job, Kathryn. Your holoprogram matched it perfectly. Where's the boat?"

"Oh, it's there. We'll check it out tomorrow. If we're not too busy..."

Chakotay shivered as she purred the last sentence, his body reacting to the promise in her seductive voice. "Oh, I think we'll be much too busy," he growled in response. "The boat will have to wait until next time..."

She laughed as they rounded a curve in the path. "There it is!"

A small cabin stood before them, secluded in the trees and set back from water. Though she had told him all about the cabin and included it in her holoprogram, she had never taken him there, either to the holographic version or the real version. On Voyager, she had been afraid that taking him to the cabin on the holodeck would lead to events she wasn't ready for, and they had been so busy since Voyager's return that they had not had a chance to visit the real one.

They approached the front door and she stopped and turned suddenly, forcing him to backpedal so he didn't run her over. She grabbed the arm that held the duffel bag, pulling it up so that she could dig inside it. He looked at her quizzically when she grinned in triumph and held up a small piece of metal.

"The key."

He nodded and she stretched up to kiss him quickly before turning back to the door. She fumbled around for a while, and then turned back to him.

"Move, please."

"What?"

"You're blocking the moonlight. I can't see the lock."

Chakotay chuckled and moved to the side, and she peered at the door again. As she scratched around trying to find the keyhole, he asked, "How old is this place, anyway?"

"Several hundred years. It passed down through my father's family. My mother and Phoebe hired a caretaker but I don't think they've been here for years."

He nodded, trying hard to listen. Mostly he'd asked simply to be doing something. He could see small lights twinkling along the shoreline, evidence of other cabins. If he didn't keep himself occupied, he'd have her on the ground, and that wasn't the kind of impression he wanted to make on the neighbors. He wanted her so badly it hurt.

There was a click and a sound of victory, and the door swung open, revealing more pitch-blackness within. Kathryn grinned over her shoulder at him, and he nearly groaned at the sight, following her quickly inside. She'd pulled open a drawer in the entryway table and was fumbling in the gloom for something. Chakotay dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the table and against his chest as he kicked the door shut. She laughed as she tried half-heartedly to struggle away from him.

"Chakotay! I'm trying to find -- "

"Find it later," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck, grinding his hips into hers. He maneuvered them around until he could press her into the door, going for the only surface he knew of in the dark room. "I've missed you so damn much, Kathryn. I can't wait anymore."

The need in his words and his talented lips and hands killed her protests before they even started. "Ohh," she moaned, arching into him as his hand cupped her breast. "Oh God, Chakotay, I've missed you too!"

She sighed in protest as his hands migrated from her breasts to her collar. Correctly guessing his intentions a split second before he could follow through on them, she hurriedly placed her hands over his.

"No, Chakotay."

"Kath -- "

"This is my dress uniform. And if I remember correctly, it's the only one I have left that you _haven't_ ripped down the middle."

"I can't help that you look so good in the damn things. I'll replicate you a new one," he muttered, grasping the collar tightly in his hands.

She laughed. "Don't be so impatient. Just unzip it."

"You ruin all my fun," he growled as he unzipped the jacket of her uniform.

" _All_ your fun?" she asked dryly, and he chuckled into her ear, laughing again when his warm breath caused her to shiver.

"Well, maybe not all of it..."

She turned in his arms to face him, though she couldn't see anything. The absolute darkness of the cabin -- set well back in the trees -- was erotic. Even when they'd made love in the dark, there were always the vague shadows caused by the moonlight or the lights from the city filtering in through the large windows of their home. Now, she had to rely on his scent, his hot breath caressing her skin, and the sensations of his hands on her body.

He kissed her, nipping at her lower lip as his hands made their way inside the jacket and under her shirt to stroke the skin of her stomach. She stretched into him, and he growled, quickly sliding her jacket off and lifting her shirt over her head, so that he could reach more of her skin. It was warm and smooth under his hands, and he groaned and paused, burying his face in her neck and breathing in her soft scent.

She bucked against him when he didn't move for a moment. "Chakotay..."

"Hmm?"

"Hurry."

He laughed, and she arched into him again at the sound and the feeling. He rocked himself against her, barely managing to growl out, "Now who's impatient?"

Kneading one satin covered breast roughly, he skated the fingers of the other down her belly and under the waistband of her trousers, tangling them in her silky curls. She gasped and moved against him, baring her neck to his questing mouth. His fingers searched through her slick folds and his breath came faster against her skin when he felt how much she wanted him.

He drove one finger swiftly inside her, rubbing the heel of his hand against her swollen nub. Within seconds, her body stiffened and she shuddered as the waves crashed over her, and he was surprised. Then she moaned his name in a way that almost shattered the last of his control, and his surprise faded; he was right on the edge too.

Kathryn thrashed against him as he eased her down from the heights of her climax, and she captured his lips in a heated kiss, her tongue plunging into his mouth to taste him. He could feel himself slipping closer and closer toward the precipice, and when he felt her hands at the waistband of his trousers, he jerked back from the kiss with a cry.

"Wait!"

"Too many clothes," she muttered, and the next few seconds contained a flurry of activity. She toed off her boots and kicked off her trousers, slipping out of her bra as he shrugged out of his clothing just enough to free his throbbing shaft.

In one quick movement, he tore away the wisp of satin that was the only barrier between them, lifting her up and driving himself into her completely. She gasped his name, wrapping her legs around him and clutching his shoulders as he pounded into her.

Chakotay was panting, breathing hot words incoherently into her ear, and she was struck suddenly by an image of what they must look like. Her fierce warrior, face taut with concentration and pleasure as he strained towards his release, fucking her roughly against the door as she could do nothing but hang on for the ride.

Her stomach knotted at the thought and she tightened her grasp on his shoulders, screaming his name. He groaned as her muscles spasmed around him, milking his cock and dragging him over the edge. He gave one last thrust, grinding into her as his stomach clenched. Her name ripped from his throat and he spilled himself inside her in hot, sticky bursts. Kathryn had no chance to come down from her peak before the sensation sent her screaming over the edge once again.

He collapsed against her, panting, and her legs slid down from around his waist as he slipped out of her. Struggling to regain her own breath, she squirmed, pinned to the door.

"Move, you big oaf," she said, chuckling weakly.

He laughed, pushing off of her to hold himself against the door on trembling arms as he gently kissed her. "Sorry, beloved. Spirits, Kathryn!"

She smiled in the darkness at the awe in his tired voice. "I missed you too."

Giving him one last quick kiss, she ducked under his arm, stepping away from the door and toward the direction of the entryway table. She stifled a curse as she tripped over her discarded boots and stubbed her toe. She jumped as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over the pile of her clothes.

"What were you looking for?"

She felt around blindly until she hit the open drawer. "There should be a candle and matc -- aha!"

The match lit with a flare that made them both blink several times, and she lit the candle, waving it around to illuminate the room so she could get her bearings. The light fell on Chakotay and she grinned; he was fully clothed still, but well-rumpled. Making no effort to straighten his hair or his clothing, he simply grinned back at her.

"There's a connection to the cabin's power supply in the kitchen at the back of the ca -- Chakotay! What are you doing?"

She'd had a quick glimpse of dimples and dark, gleaming eyes before he'd blown out the candle. She felt his presence a second before his chest brushed hers, and she had to back away from him as he kept pressing forward.

"I saw what I was looking for. No more light needed."

"What was that?" she asked, still backing up. Her legs hit something soft and she fell backward, landing with a soft thump. He fell over her, bracing himself on his arms.

"What did we just fall on?"

"A sofa."

"Works for me," he murmured as his lips descended upon hers. She moaned into the kiss and the candle fell from her hand to roll off the sofa and onto the floor. Chakotay was plundering her mouth, nibbling, licking, and sucking at her, stealing her breath, and she slid her hands behind his neck to tangle in his hair, which was longer than usual after his trip. He broke the kiss and his weight left her, but before she could ask what he was doing, she heard the telltale rustle of clothing.

His body pressed hers into the sofa again, and she smiled at the sensation of his warm skin on hers. Neither of them moved, relishing the moment, and then he began pressing quick, soft kisses all over her face. She rested her hands on his lower back, cradling him to her.

"I dreamed of you," he whispered, separating the words with kisses.

"I dreamed of you too."

"Every night in the jungle, I dreamed of you, in our home. Sleeping. Dressing. Walking the dog. Yelling at the replicator," he finished, laughing and jumping when she pinched his butt. "I wanted to come home, come to you. It got so hard."

She snorted. "I bet it did."

"Kathryn!" he admonished, but he couldn't help laughing.

"Sorry," she said, but she was laughing too.

Her laughter faded into sharp little gasps as his lips trailed down from her neck to the valley between her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, moving between them to nip and suckle each one. He rested his cheek briefly on her chest, feeling her heart beat beneath him. She tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him to her.

Flames licked at her, following the path of his mouth and hands as they wandered down her stomach, and she moaned when she felt his breath blow coolly over her hot center. Whispering her name, he grasped one of her legs in each hand, opening her to him. He pressed kisses to the inside of each leg, and she felt his lips curve against her skin in a smile when she bucked toward him, silently begging him for more.

He lowered his mouth to her, suckling at her, and her whole body shuddered. His amusement at her responsiveness faded as he lost himself in her, in the overwhelming desire to please her. He latched onto her throbbing bundle of nerves, tugging gently with his teeth as he thrust two fingers into her heated core, lapping up the taste of her, of them, and all her body had to give.

Her desire built slowly as she gasped and whimpered at his measured, careful pace. He was doing everything he could to prolong the sweet torture he was inflicting upon her. He was whispering against her, the vibrations adding to the sensations that swirled around her. His fingers plunged in and out, in tandem with the strokes of his tongue, creating a relentless rhythm that drew her up and up and up.

Kathryn gasped, head thrown back, body arching as Chakotay's touch sent shards of pleasure screaming through her. Her nails found his broad shoulders, raking across them as she moaned his name. Her stomach knotted and her thighs tightened around his head; he felt her inner walls pulse around his fingers, and his cock twitched, longing to be in that warm, wet haven.

He soothed her down from her peak, touching her gently now, not with the purpose and ardor he had moments ago. When her body was still and her breathing even, he kissed his way back up her stomach, lingering on her breasts before finally resting his head on her shoulder. Wrapping one hand around the base of his shaft, he stroked gently, moaning into her skin at the sensation. His breath quickened when her small hand stole down in the darkness to cover his, working him to his own release as she whispered hot words into his ear.

He could feel he was getting dangerously close, and he stilled himself, breathing a word of warning to her. She teased him for just a second longer before she too stopped, and he could feel her smiling into his hair. Shifting so that his body covered hers completely, he positioned the tip of his cock just at her entrance, dragging himself through her slick folds.

She groaned at the feeling, hands finding his ass and gripping it, nails digging into the taut flesh, trying to pull him deeper, completely within her. He resisted the temptation to plunge wildly into her, but her husky voice in his ear didn't help matters.

"Yes, Chakotay... come on, baby...ohh, hurry, Chakotay! Please!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed himself into her, taking his time, enjoying the feeling of becoming one with Kathryn. He relished the feel of her body around him, molding to his body, a feeling he always loved but had been too impatient to wait for in their earlier frenzied joining. Relentlessly, steadily, but slowly, he pressed forward, ignoring her panted pleas for him to hurry. He threw his head back, hissing as he felt the tip of his cock brush up against the neck of her womb, and only then did he stop. Kathryn tried to buck beneath him, to force movement from him, but he would not be coerced, the weight of his body pinning hers to the sofa, leaving him completely in control.

She bit his shoulder, and he jumped. Eyes narrowing in the darkness, he pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the head of his shaft inside her. Plunging back into her, he relished the sound of her ecstatic cry, before pulling back and doing it again.

"Is that what you want?" he growled, separating the words with steady, forceful strokes.

"Oh, God, yes!" she gasped, but her hands on his ass and her legs clamped around him as she thrashed beneath him told him more than her words ever could. He kept his pace slow and deliberate, long hard strokes, in and out, claiming her body masterfully, biting his lip to curtail the firestorm building within him.

"Harder, Chakotay! Baby, please!" she pleaded, and the sob in her words broke the dam of his control. He pounded into her again, short fast strokes now, lowering his head to take her mouth as he was taking her body. She came with a piercing cry under him, biting his lower lip, and the sharp pain coupled with the exquisite agony of her muscles tightening like a vice around his pistoning cock were more than he could bear. Grinding his body into hers, he rammed himself home, crying out as the inferno swept through him, leaving him breathless and weak in her arms.

Kathryn, still reeling from her last climax, soothed her husband and stroked his back calmingly as he trembled against her. When he came back to himself, he rolled them so that his back rested against the back of the sofa, cradling her against him.

"Vixen," he groaned weakly, and she laughed. "I meant that to be slow and gentle, but you had to have more, didn't you?"

"We have all weekend for slow and gentle, Chakotay. I needed my Maquis warrior that time."

He chuckled into her neck. "I think you just killed him."

"Oh, God, I hope not."

He felt her move slightly away from him as she reached down to the floor for something. "What are you looking for, Kathryn?"

"The candle... I know it rolled down here somewhere, but I don't know where. And I have no idea where I put the matches." She yelped as he lifted her in his arms and stood quickly. "What are you doing?"

"What do you need the candle for?"

"Well, I guess we can turn on the power tomorrow, but we need to at least find the bedroom."

"Do you know the layout of the cabin? If you do, we'll find it on our own. Finding the matches and the candle will take too much time, and you've exhausted me, woman."

"I do know the layout, but it's pitch black in here. We'd never find it without killing ourselves by stumbling over an end table or something. Chakotay? Are you okay?"

He'd gone very still. He nodded, but the only reason she could tell is that she had her arms around his neck. "I'm fine. Letting my eyes adjust."

"To what?! It's pitch black in here!"

He shook his head this time. "Nope... there are shadows. Vague, but they're there. Nighttime tracking is one of my specialties."

A shiver ran through her at the thought of Chakotay prowling silently in the darkness. _Which specialty?_ she thought vaguely. _Tribal or Maquis?_ Deliberately pushing away the thought, she settled into his arms, relishing the feel of his naked skin rubbing against her own, as he began slowly progressing through the room.

"Okay, hallway," he said eventually. "Which side is the bedroom on?"

"Right side, second door."

Chakotay trailed a hand along the wall, feeling for the indentation of a door. When he found the second one, he nudged open the door with a foot, shivering as cool air hit him and pebbled his bare skin into gooseflesh. _This doesn't feel like a bedroom_ , he thought.

"Kathryn?" he asked, and the echo confirmed his suspicion. "This is the bathroom."

She laughed, hiding her face in his neck. "Oops, sorry, forgot about the hall closet. Third door, then."

He moved out of the bathroom and back into the hall. The next door he opened entered into a room with moonlight shining dimly through the window from a break in the trees. Though the light wasn't bright, it was blinding to the couple after the near-absolute darkness of the rest of the cabin, and they both winced, blinking several times until their eyes adjusted.

Stepping into the room, he tossed Kathryn on the neatly made bed, laughing at her indignant yelp. Grabbing a thick quilt off the rocking chair nearby, he climbed onto the bed and wrapped it around both of them snugly. The air in the cabin had cooled the perspiration left on their bodies after their lovemaking, and they were both shivering.

Her cold hand landed on his ass and he jumped.

"I'll get you for that," he growled, letting his cold toes rest for a moment on her leg, laughing when she yelped. They tussled for a few more moments, fighting over the warmth of the blanket, and then she snuggled into his body, settling down. He sighed in contentment, pulling her closer. "Spirits, I missed this," he told her, smiling when he felt her hair brush across his chest as she nodded her agreement.

Though he was exhausted, Chakotay was not surprised to find that he couldn't fall asleep. Having Kathryn in his arms again after being gone for weeks was too much of a novelty, and he was savoring it. He smiled in the dark, thinking of their first nights together, when he had lain awake all night, marveling that she was finally in his arms, in his bed. His smile turned wry. _The few uninterrupted nights we had, anyway._ If he'd thought life on Voyager was tumultuous, it was nothing compared to life for the crew in the wake of Voyager's return. Nobody had gotten much sleep, and downtime was exceedingly rare. _Which reminds me..._

"Kathryn?"

"Hmm?" Her quick response told him she wasn't finding sleep any easier than he was.

"How'd you plan all this?"

She smiled into his chest. "I told Owen we needed a break. I reminded him that our all-too-brief to begin with honeymoon was cut short when Voyager's relaunch party was moved up, and I told him that we hadn't had a weekend to ourselves in months. Your early return meant that we had a few days, and I asked him if he would cover for me if I kidnapped you and whisked you off somewhere. I told him that if we didn't do this now, it might be months before we had another opportunity for a few stolen moments."

Chakotay sighed. "Very true. Thank you, beloved; this was a wonderful idea."

His thoughts were derailed as she began kissing his neck, nuzzling into the smooth skin as one hand stole up to trace his tattoo, completely from memory. To his own amazement, he felt himself growing hard, despite his fatigue. His arms tightened around her, and he attempted to tip her face up so that he could kiss her, but she would not be turned away from her mission. It seemed to him that her mission was to drive him slowly and deliciously crazy. She was succeeding.

"So, Chakotay..."

He shivered as her words whispered their way across his skin. He managed a wordless grunt of response as he rocked himself against her.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the weekend?"

Her voice was coy, and he said nothing, only flexing his hips to bring his lower body more insistently into contact with hers. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss, telling her wordlessly all about his plans for the weekend. She broke away from the kiss, laughing huskily.

"I thought you might say that. And I must say, it sounds like an _excellent_ plan..." And she lowered her lips to his again, all thoughts of even the near future swept away by the pleasure of the moment.


End file.
